The Outsider's Kids
by The OutsiderWeasleyJay
Summary: Little One-Shots put together as our Fav Outsider Characters grow up and have kids. Disclaimer: I do-Not own anyone from The Outsiders Sadly. S.E. Hintion does. I also only own Victoria. Everyone Else is based off friends of mine (The wife's and Stephan) or just made up. (The Kids).
1. The Birth of The First Curtis Kid

**The Outsider's Kids**

**By: The OutsiderWeasleyJay**

Summary inside: Little One-Shots put together as our Fav Outsider Characters grow up and have kids. Disclaimer: I do-Not own anyone from The Outsiders Sadly. S.E. Hintion does. I also only own Victoria. Everyone Else is based off friends of mine (The wife's + Stephan) or just made up. (The Kids)

* * *

The Outsiders

The Gang:

Darry Curtis (Roofer)

Justine S/Shepard (Nurse)

Two-Bit Matthews (NightClub Comedy Host )

Ashely VD/Randal (Hotel owner to "OpenDoor")

Dallas Winston (Nightclub, Waiter/ In Jail a lot)

Michaela P/Cade (Police Officer )

Steve Randal (Garage Owner)

Victoria L/Matthews (Social Worker)

Sodapop Curtis (Garage Owner)

Monica B/Winston (Stay-At-Home-Mom / In Jail alot )

Johnny Cade (Stay-At-Home Dad)

Courtney L/ Curtis (Waitress, Part-Time Metal Hosptial Patient)

Cherry V/ Harding (Nurse)

Anna W/Curtis (Metal Hosptial Nurse)

Curly Shepard (Roofer)

Stephan Harding (Computer program Designer)

Ponyboy Curtis (Author, Stay-At-Home-Dad)

Holly B/Curtis (Graph design Artist)

* * *

The Outsider Kids

Phoenix Nia Curtis (Sodapop And Holly): Phoe, 17, Girl

Mackenzie Dawn Curtis (Sodapop and Holly): 'Kenize, 16, Girl

Minnie Rose Matthews (Two-Bit and Victoria): Mini, 15, Girl

Isabelle Stephanie Curtis (Darry and Anna): Izzy, 14, Girl

Cherry Lisa Harding (Stephan and Sherry (Cherry): Cher, 14, Girl,

Clover Max Curtis (Darry and Anna): Clove, 10, Girl

Jackson Edward Curtis (Darry and Anna): Jaxx, 10, Boy

Monica Marianna Winston- Blake (Dallas And Monica): Moni, 10, Girl

Jarod Cole Winston-Blake (Dallas and Monica): JC, 10, Boy

Noel Mistletoe Curtis (Ponyboy and Courtney): Mistle, 9, Girl

Annie Marline Shepherd (Curly and Justine): Ann, 8, Girl

Michele Angel Cade (Johnny and Michaela), Mitch, 7, Girl

Ocean Marine Randal (Steve and Ashely) Ace, 7, Girl

Daisy Elizabeth Curtis ( Darry and Anna) Daisy, 4, Girl

Josie Cole Curtis (Darry and Anna) Josie, 4, Girl

Avery Joelle Cade (Darry and Anna) Ava, 2, Girl

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Birth of The First Curtis Kid.**_

Sodapop Curtis Paced up and down the chairs in front of His brothers and Gang Members.

"calm Down Soda, You guys will be fine." Victoria Laughed as she Pulled Soda in between Herself and Courtney.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, metal Hosptial not to far..."

"Courtney! Be quiet or we will bring you there again!" Anna threaten.

"Don't worry... She had Coffee before we came"

"Pony!" Everyone but Soda shouted.

"What! It's just Caffince! It's not going to hurt!"

Everyone moaned and Soda started to Pacing again.

"What if the baby has a problem... What if its a miscarriage... What if..." he mumbled.

"Soda I'm Pretty Sure you can't have a miscarriage when her water broke 20 minutes ago" Stephan got up and patted him on the back.

"But what if... But what if..."

"Calm down"

"But Dar-"

"no Butts"

"She's ready for you Soda..." His Nurse friends Cherry and Justine came out.

He looked at them. Then he looked at the gang.

"Lets go have the Curtis kid." Two-Bit said.

Soda squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah. Lets go have that Curtis Kid."

He marched into there to be with his wife Holly as the gang waited outside.

Soda came marching out of there with Proud grin on his face. Everyone was to busy to notice.

Michaela looked up first. "So?"

"it's a Girl... Come on in everyone and meet, Phoenix Nia Curtis"

Everyone looked up in Awe as they headed inside the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry these might be short! Right now I'm doing the birth of the kids. Anyone got any suggestions after I'll Glad take them. Please Review! I always love to know how I'm doing :D**_


	2. Mackenzie Dawn Curtis

**The Outsider's Kids**

**By: The OutsiderWeasleyJay**

Summary inside: Little One-Shots put together as our Fav Outsider Characters grow up and have kids. Disclaimer: I do-Not own anyone from The Outsiders Sadly. S.E. Hintion does. I also only own Victoria. Everyone Else is based off friends of mine (The wife's + Stephan) or just made up. (The Kids)

* * *

The Outsiders

The Gang:

Darry Curtis (Roofer)

Justine S/Shepard (Nurse)

Two-Bit Matthews (NightClub Comedy Host )

Ashely VD/Randal (Hotel owner to "OpenDoor")

Dallas Winston (Nightclub, Waiter/ In Jail a lot)

Michaela P/Cade (Police Officer )

Steve Randal (Garage Owner)

Victoria L/Matthews (Social Worker)

Sodapop Curtis (Garage Owner)

Monica B/Winston (Stay-At-Home-Mom / In Jail alot )

Johnny Cade (Stay-At-Home Dad)

Courtney L/ Curtis (Waitress, Part-Time Metal Hosptial Patient)

Cherry V/ Harding (Nurse)

Anna W/Curtis (Metal Hosptial Nurse)

Curly Shepard (Roofer)

Stephan Harding (Computer program Designer)

Ponyboy Curtis (Author, Stay-At-Home-Dad)

Holly B/Curtis (Graph design Artist)

* * *

The Outsider Kids

Phoenix Nia Curtis (Sodapop And Holly): Phoe, 17, Girl

Mackenzie Dawn Curtis (Sodapop and Holly): 'Kenize, 16, Girl

Minnie Rose Matthews (Two-Bit and Victoria): Mini, 15, Girl

Isabelle Stephanie Curtis (Darry and Anna): Izzy, 14, Girl

Cherry Lisa Harding (Stephan and Sherry (Cherry): Cher, 14, Girl,

Clover Max Curtis (Darry and Anna): Clove, 10, Girl

Jackson Edward Curtis (Darry and Anna): Jaxx, 10, Boy

Monica Marianna Winston- Blake (Dallas And Monica): Moni, 10, Girl

Jarod Cole Winston-Blake (Dallas and Monica): JC, 10, Boy

Noel Mistletoe Curtis (Ponyboy and Courtney): Mistle, 9, Girl

Annie Marline Shepherd (Curly and Justine): Ann, 8, Girl

Michele Angel Cade (Johnny and Michaela), Mitch, 7, Girl

Ocean Marine Randal (Steve and Ashely) Ace, 7, Girl

Daisy Elizabeth Curtis ( Darry and Anna) Daisy, 4, Girl

Josie Cole Curtis (Darry and Anna) Josie, 4, Girl

Avery Joelle Cade (Darry and Anna) Ava, 2, Girl

* * *

_**Chapter 2:. Mackenzie Dawn Curtis**_

"I'm so Nervous!" Cryed Soda as he bounced his 1 year old daughter Phoenix on his leg.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't Faint" Steve Smirked.

"He did really good with Phoenix's Birth" Ashely said as she picked up Phoenix, placing her on her hip.

"Well at least he's not pacing yet" Johnny Pointed out.

"Yet" Darry laughed.

"What is this make fun of Sodapop day?" Soda pouted and grabbed the air next to to him. "Pony agrees with me- Hey where's Pony?"

"Gone to drop Anna off to work, sign out Courtney from the Mental Hosptial and bail Dally and Monica from Jail."

"Of course"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I just got home from work." Michaela said as she ran down the hallway in heels."

"Hey Cop in heels... Your not late at all." Curly smirked.

"Shut it Curly... I am a cop ya know"

"Oh Feisty.."

"She's ready for you" Justine took Soda by the hand.

"Hey Babe" Curly grabbed Justine making her drop Sodas hand.

"Hey Curly..Not right now..." He gave her a small kiss then pushed her away.

"Fine then"

"Come on daddy Curtis, lets go deliver this baby." Cherry pushed Soda towards the door, giving her husband Stephan a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The gang was left to wait again outside the door.

2 hours of many games of cards and taking care of Phoenix later they heard Justine Scream "It's a Girl!" over the crys of a newborn.

Everyone cheered loudly from the waiting room.

Soda ran out of the room with a proud grin of his face. "Her name is Mackenzie Dawn Curtis...I suppose you heard?" He picked up Phoenix. "Hey Phoe do he wanna meet your little sister?"

Phoenix talked in her baby talk. From inside the room you could here Holly. "Never again

Soda! Never!"

Everyone laughed as they went inside to welcome the newest Curtis.

The only other sound you could hear was A faint song of "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, mental Hosptial not to far" from A very noisy Courtney coming down the hallway.

* * *

_**A/N: How are you guys liking it so far? This one was longer! Yay! (I had time in school to write this idea in my notebook) Next is Two-Bit and Me (Oh joy). I am looking for new Ideas all the time! Those who reviewed thanks I will respond now. Review please! I love to know how I'm doing! Xoxo**_

_**- OutsiderWeasleyJay**_


	3. Minnie Rose Matthews

**The Outsider's Kids**

**By: The OutsiderWeasleyJay**

Summary inside: Little One-Shots put together as our Fav Outsider Characters grow up and have kids. Disclaimer: I do-Not own anyone from The Outsiders Sadly. S.E. Hintion does. I also only own Victoria. Everyone Else is based off friends of mine (The wife's + Stephan) or just made up. (The Kids)

* * *

The Outsiders

The Gang:

Darry Curtis (Roofer)

Justine S/Shepard (Nurse)

Two-Bit Matthews (NightClub Comedy Host )

Ashely VD/Randal (Hotel owner to "OpenDoor")

Dallas Winston (Nightclub, Waiter/ In Jail a lot)

Michaela P/Cade (Police Officer )

Steve Randal (Garage Owner)

Victoria L/Matthews (Social Worker)

Sodapop Curtis (Garage Owner)

Monica B/Winston (Stay-At-Home-Mom / In Jail alot )

Johnny Cade (Stay-At-Home Dad)

Courtney L/ Curtis (Waitress, Part-Time Metal Hosptial Patient)

Cherry V/ Harding (Nurse)

Anna W/Curtis (Metal Hosptial Nurse)

Curly Shepard (Roofer)

Stephan Harding (Computer program Designer)

Ponyboy Curtis (Author, Stay-At-Home-Dad)

Holly B/Curtis (Graph design Artist)

* * *

The Outsider Kids

Phoenix Nia Curtis (Sodapop And Holly): Phoe, 17, Girl

Mackenzie Dawn Curtis (Sodapop and Holly): 'Kenize, 16, Girl

Minnie Rose Matthews (Two-Bit and Victoria): Mini, 15, Girl

Isabelle Stephanie Curtis (Darry and Anna): Izzy, 14, Girl

Cherry Lisa Harding (Stephan and Sherry (Cherry): Cher, 14, Girl,

Clover Max Curtis (Darry and Anna): Clove, 10, Girl

Jackson Edward Curtis (Darry and Anna): Jaxx, 10, Boy

Monica Marianna Winston- Blake (Dallas And Monica): Moni, 10, Girl

Jarod Cole Winston-Blake (Dallas and Monica): JC, 10, Boy

Noel Mistletoe Curtis (Ponyboy and Courtney): Mistle, 9, Girl

Annie Marline Shepherd (Curly and Justine): Ann, 8, Girl

Michele Angel Cade (Johnny and Michaela), Mitch, 7, Girl

Ocean Marine Randal (Steve and Ashely) Ace, 7, Girl

Daisy Elizabeth Curtis ( Darry and Anna) Daisy, 4, Girl

Josie Cole Curtis (Darry and Anna) Josie, 4, Girl

Avery Joelle Cade (Darry and Anna) Ava, 2, Girl

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Minnie Rose Matthews**_

"And I was like: Whoa baby, how youu doing?" Two-Bit laughed as he and the gang waited outside one of the Hospital rooms where Victoria was getting ready to have her baby.

Soda laughed putting his Oldest Daughter Phoenix (who was 2 now) on the floor.

"Two-bit are you Nervous at all?"

"Nope not really"

"Not a bit?" Darry looked Surprised.

"Euh, maybe a little, but not like Soda tho." Soda glared at him pushing him off the edge of the chair he was sitting on.

"I can't wait till the baby is born! A new little Niece to play with!" squealed Courtney who grabbed onto Ponyboy's arm.

"When can we have some?" Ponyboy turned a bright red.

Steve smirked. "Yeah Pony where's ya kid? You guys trying yet?"

His face reddened more. "Shut up Steve... I don't see your kid around"

Steve gave a glare to him.

Phoenix who was getting bored ran up to Two-Bit.

"Unwle Two-nit, where does Babeys come 'rom."

Two-Bit smiled "Well..."

Soda gave him the finger from Behind Phoenix.

"Ask your daddy when you get older" Phoenix wasn't happy yet tho.

"How did you and Auntie 'ictoria Meet?"

Two-Bit gave a small smile as Sodapop picked her up from Behind. "Trust me Baby.. You don't wanna know till your older and that's when you'll find out"

"We have a smart Daughter Sodapop Curtis" laughed Holly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Too smart"

"Two-Bit she's Ready!" Cherry called out from the doorway.

He rushed to the room.

20 Minutes later he came out.

"It's A girl... Minnie Rose Matthews!"

* * *

_**A/N: Im not Dead! Yet! Sorry for the Long wait for the Update! I had Tests Monday-Wednesday and I was Sick also :/. Also Monday coming I have to pick Courses for High School (Grade 10). Thanks for your Reviews! Keep Them coming! **_

_**- OutsiderWeasleyJay**_


	4. Isabelle Stephanie

_"Isabelle Stephanie will be soon her Honey.." Darry Curtis sat in the Delivery room with his wife as She gave birth._

In the waiting room you could heard laugher as his family sat outside waiting on the news.

"She's almost here guys!" Justine peaked out of the Delivery room door.

"I bet Anna can't wait to have sweets again!" Ashely smiled as she drank some of her coke.

"Yeah.. And any other food. It was Horrible when Victoria was Pregnant with Minnie. She made me Diet with her cause she couldn't eat alot!" Two-bit groaned at the Memory.

"Yeah.. I remember that, You got picked up to go to jail so you could get some decent food! Victoria nearly had a fit when she found out." Dallas laughed. He remembered that clearly when his friend came in Handcuffed and was placed in cell next to him.

"The Funny thing about it tho was I was the one who picked him up!" Micheala smiled as she stole Ashely's coke.

"Hey!" Steve grumbled as Michaela took a sip. Michaela shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, Here I was 7 months Pregnant with my Husband in Jail! Why wouldn't I be mad!" Victoria placed Minnie (who just had fallen Asleep) into her Stroller.

"Shame on you Two-bit" Soda faked mocked him.

"Didn't Me and Courtney get picked up that night too?" Monica motioned for Johnny to throw some Smokes over.

"Yeah.. That was a fun night... We partyed all night long Baby! Woo!" Courtney Laughed at the time Her and Monica got picked up for Partying to loud at the lot.

"And again I picked you guys up... Man you guys get in some trouble." Michaela tossed the bottle to Steve.

Just then They were Interrupted by a string of Loud Curses of Anna and a baby's cry.

"Shes Here..." Cherry Popped her head but motioning them to come in.

No one moved but Stephan. He got up and kissed Cherry on the Cheek and turned to his family.

"Lets go meet her shall we?"

**Sorry for the long update wait! But this is Isabelle's birth! Im in the mood to writing tonight so Im going to update a few storys. (i just posted a new one in Suite life series if you guys wanna read it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**


End file.
